bossbrigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Groupme
You are making a fake Groupme account today! If you didn't consider yourself a rebel before today, you are one now! Here's how it works: Open three tabs: https://app.groupme.com/signup http://www.dispostable.com/ http://freesmsreceive.com/ * Have paper (or on your computer) a spot to write down your account name, fake email, number, and password. Here I'll be showing you what to do on each page Dispostable - provides you with a fake email, I used the pre-made one which gave me: s1p4xfx@dispostable.com - any fake email name is fine, either click on the pre-generated one or put in the email you want to use. Now you will be in this email's inbox. Usually it is empty but sometimes your fake email address has been used before and it might have emails in it. No big deal to ignore them. Groupme - Enter in the fake email address and click continue - Type in a name, password and then go over to.... Free SMS Receive - I found this by googling 'receive sms online for free and without registration' http://freesmsreceive.com/ Click on a phone number you want to use. I've used this one on my test 17059961131 - You will normally see a list of SMS texts for other people using this service, ignore them. Groupme - Enter in the phone number then click continue - If you get an error here, check that you used the full number like I did above. If using a European number, try adding 00. Do not put the + sign in here. Free SMS Receive - Refresh the page and you will see the pin for your Groupme account. Copy it. Groupme - Enter in your pin and click continue. - You are now setup on groupme. BattleNations - Message pretty_pretty_good with the email and account name you made. I will add you as soon as possible. If I'm slow/ away, message on guild chat for someone to help add you to Groupme. Anyone already on it can do this for you. - You wrote down all your fake details right??? You won't remember them otherwise. ***TROUBLE SHOOTING NOTE*** When you use a fake email and fake phone number you may run into some issues - If the fake phone number is rejected by Groupme, try another one on the list. Keep going down the list until one works. Or google for another online SMS website. You do not need to sign up for these services as you have seen in my example. - If your fake email is being rejected, look online for fake email address and try another service. There are many out there which do not require a sign up. - If you log in to Groupme and are in a Group already, your phone number may have been used before. I would recommend leaving the group. - If your fake phone number/ email is sending you an error message from Groupme: I had this the frst time too. I waited a day and tried again and everything worked fine. If you have any issues, please write here on the comments section or on Guild chat. If you figured out a problem you ran into, please edit this area of the wikia to help others. Thanks!